


Sanctuary

by CoralTypewriter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Crossover, Dimension Travel, Fix-It, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Infinity Gems, Marvel Universe, Multiverse, POV First Person, Present Tense, Reader-Insert, Time Travel, To Be Edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralTypewriter/pseuds/CoralTypewriter
Summary: In order to keep the Time Stone from Thanos, Doctor Strange sends his apprentice to a galaxy far, far away.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Sanctuary

“GO!” Doctor Strange opens a portal before our feet. A calm body of water waits below. Of course he’s dropping me into a lake. This is probably payback for the time...Actually, that’s not important right now. Clutching the Eye of Agamotto, I steel myself and jump through. We need to keep the Time Stone far, far away from Thanos. It’s the only way to ensure he doesn’t succeed. Even if it means I never return to Earth. 

The fall isn’t that far nor the swim to shore. To call this place beautiful is an injustice, making up for both the burning sensation of water in my nose and the fact that robes take hours to dry. The surrounding mountains, decorated in pines and other species of trees, hide a lake house from the outside world. The lakehouse house is just as amazing with its dome roofs and pilasters reminiscent of ancient Roman architecture. At least I’ll enjoy my time in-hiding somewhere pleasant. Maybe I’ll end up thanking Doctor Strange. That is, if I ever return to Earth. 

I haul myself onto one of the docks and make sure the Eye of Agamotto facet is secure. This place seems...familiar. Like I’ve seen it before. Maybe in a movie?

Rapid footsteps march down the stone staircase. It's a wonder that I don’t give myself whiplash with how fast I turn around. A squad of guards wearing maroon uniforms swarm me and take aim. 

“Hands where I can see them,” one says. 

Another steps forward, not lowering his weapon. “Identify yourself.” 

Oh, _that's_ why this place looks suspiciously like Naboo. It _is_ Naboo. Until now, I didn’t know Doctor Strange watched Star Wars. And I _did_ tell him to send me somewhere far, far away. I just didn’t expect him to send me here. Maybe I should start making other pop-culture references too. 

Raising my hands in surrender, I give them my name. “I’ve come here seeking sanctuary,” I swallow my nerves, “Can you help me?” 

I’m not sure where in the timeline Doctor Strange put me exactly. Am I in the prequels, the original trilogy, or maybe even the sequels? Or maybe I’m somewhere else entirely. Regardless, I need to know who my possible allies are and what kind of enemies I should expect. 

“Captain,” his commlink comes to life with a voice, “Did you find the intruder?” 

“Yes, General Skywalker. They said they were seeking sanctuary.” 

Oh! The Clone Wars—I know plenty about that. Warmth and excitement grip my heart as all the characters I may meet come to mind. No. Focus. There’s a million things I need to explain once they take me to Anakin and Padmé. Oh my god...I’m meeting Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala. 

The guards escort me to a large briefing room, but don’t leave my side once we arrive. A holo-projector stands between me and the two people I thought meeting was impossible. God, the excitement alone might send me into cardiac arrest. 

Padmé offers me a kind smile. “How can I help you—”

“Where’s your ship?” Anakin cuts her off, eyeing me with suspicion. “How did it get past our scanners?” 

“I, uh, did come here in a ship.” 

They both stare at me. An uneasiness fills the air between us all—or maybe it's just me. 

“My mentor sent me through a magic portal and...This is gonna to take awhile to explain.” 

* * *

And I thought giving a presentation in front of my classmates was intimidating. This...This is far worse. I stand before the Jedi Council, watching as they take in every bit of information: the Infinity Stones, Thanos’ plan, how I got here. I even gave a demonstration with the Time Stone. They believe me, I know. But what they plan to do next worries me. They already have a war on their hands. It won't be surprising if they turn me away in fear of the chaos that could unfold if Thanos found a way to their reality.

Obi-Wan is the first to speak. “Are you sure Thanos could actually wield all of these Infinity Stones even with the gauntlet?” 

“There’s a chance that it could kill him, but that’s not a risk we’re willing to take.” 

“You said in your universe our galaxy exists but only in fiction.” Ki-Adi then looks to his fellow council members. “Their abilities and knowledge could help us end the war.” 

Shaak Ti frowns. “We cannot ask that of them.” 

“And why not? By being here, they can save not only their reality but ours as well.” 

That’s true. And I doubt helping will change how the story truly unfolds back home. It might simply appear as a fanfiction or perhaps a fan theory. I’ve seen plenty of them floating around the internet and wondered if that happened in another timeline. Not to mention, this reality might become mine. Again, there’s no guarantee I’ll be able to return home. 

Yoda studies me for a moment before speaking. “A decision you have made, I sense.” 

“I’m not sure exactly where to even start. There’s a lot you need to know.” 

“Any kind of information would help us immensely,” Obi-Wan says. 

I open my mouth to speak only to close it again. A knot forms in my stomach. Telling them that Palpatine is Sidious could alert him and cause the events of _Revenge of the Sith_ to happen prematurely. Judging by Ahsoka's age and how the clones are still wearing phase one helmets, I arrived rather early in the war. Maybe giving them the opportunity to find the truth themselves is best. 

“Research the protocol for Order 66 and perform a brainscan on any clone trooper you wish.” 

“Do this, we will.” Yoda nods in thanks. “Now rest, you must. Show you to your quarters, Padawan Tano will.” 

* * *

Ahsoka doesn’t show me to my quarters. Instead, we’re in one of the temple’s training rooms, showing off our abilities. The Force is truly a force—for the lack of a better term. When Ahsoka Force-pushes me, it doesn’t feel like a gust of wind or magic hands performing the task. In fact, I don’t even feel it. One moment I’m standing in the middle of the room and the next I'm slammed against the wall. That, of course, I feel. 

“Nice trick,” I say, climbing back onto my feet. “But I’ve got a better one.” 

Summoning my magic, I warp the room. It bleeds together, moving all around us in an almost mechanical way and forming geometric patterns. Pieces of infrastructure recede and advance in the space. Ahsoka watches in silence, eyes wide and jaw slack. Slowly, the room returns to its natural state and I can’t help but feel a little smug at her reaction. “Cool, huh?” 

“That was amazing! How did you do that?” 

Yeah, I'm definitely going to enjoy this little trip. And Peter's gonna freak when he hears about this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
